


give and take

by myn_x



Series: ♡✧:｡Kinktober 2017｡:✧♡ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, yeah the vampire kind lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: All Oikawa craves is Kuroo’s touch. Doesn’t care where or how he gets it because the fucky vampire endorphins set him to one purpose: having Kuroo against and inside him. It’s not as if he needs the chemicals to want Kuroo, or that he’s addicted to the chemicals themselves; they multiply what he already feels, like a magnifying glass in the sun that burns an ache in his gut only Kuroo can alleviate.





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons it's me ya boi and im back on my bullshit apparently, this time with an attempt at kinktober
> 
> please excuse whateverthefuck inconsistencies there are

Oikawa moans, hips shifting against Kuroo’s from where he straddles him, in nothing but running shorts and the spandex underwear that peeks from underneath.

Kuroo had wasted no time practically pouncing on him as soon as he stepped through the door, muttering that Oikawa should know better by now than to "entice" him by smelling so "delectable." Before Oikawa could reply that he was expecting to return to an empty apartment after his run, his unsaid words had been swallowed in a messy, fanged kiss.

He had managed to retort, “And _I_ told _you_ not to play with your food,” when Kuroo had rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently with his fangs enough to tease but not draw blood, before pulling away and squeezing his ass through his sweat-dampened shorts.

“How can I not, when your scent is so irresistible?” Kuroo had murmured, burrowing his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

The flush had burned hot on Oikawa's face, and he could practically feel the smirk Kuroo had tried to hide by mouthing at his sweaty shirt. Kuroo has a terribly endearing habit of saying stupid, stupid things, and Oikawa has an equally enduring habit of saying so. Not that it ever stops Kuroo.

But Oikawa had long since given up the “I’m gross and would like to shower before you ravage me” argument. His body odor had been especially alluring to Kuroo even before they bonded, or so he always tells him, and afterward Kuroo’s partiality to his scent had only grown stronger while he’d become practically invisible to other vampires, thanks to whatever chemical fuckery that made him smell like nothing to anyone who wasn’t Kuroo.

So when Kuroo had licked a stripe from his cheek to his temple, collecting drops of sweat with his tongue, Oikawa had only pretended to push him off, grumbling, “That’s really sexy and puts me exactly in the mood, Tetsurou.” His half-assed attempt at sarcasm couldn't hide the way his heartbeat speeds up, especially when Kuroo had nosed into the soaked mess of hair just behind the shell of his ear.

The thunder of his pulse had been embarrassing -- all of his reactions to Kuroo are, if only because Kuroo can always tell. Kuroo makes him _weak_ and he can’t even try to hide it because Kuroo immediately picks up the slightest uptick in his heart rate and breathing. Then the fucker stirs him up even more with his damned addictive drug of a bite.

But Oikawa can read Kuroo, too, and had seen the way his pupils had eclipsed his irises, how his jaw worked as his fangs slid into view -- _stars above_ , that was always so fucking _hot_  -- all in response to Oikawa fresh from a run, sweaty and heaving, heart loud and willing as if it wanted to jump out of his chest and let Kuroo cup it in his hands.

Sure, Oikawa can never hide a boner, but he’s picked up enough that the vampiric symptoms of arousal are just as tell-tale, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t stroke his ego when Kuroo drooled over him the way he always did.

As a matter of fact, Oikawa _feeds_ on it, and had pressed his advantage in a trail of kisses from Kuroo’s lips to his chin to his throat, where he had ghosted his lips in a mock bite, his own canines ineffective against Kuroo’s skin. The pressure of his teeth and lips had elicited an immediate response, and Oikawa had found himself pinned to the wall with Kuroo’s knee nudging his thighs apart.

Kuroo had growled but his hands had been gentle as he cupped Oikawa’s face and tilted his head to bare his throat, the languid swipe of his tongue leaving behind a swath of cool, soothing stickiness that had seemed to leach under his skin. Then the brief pause between, punctuated by the brush of fangs before they'd sunk in and Kuroo had _taken_. Finally, the millisecond of pain that had preceded the hot flash of ecstasy through Oikawa’s veins like a shot of spiced rum, insistent desire coiling so tightly in his belly he had felt like he'd burst into flames if Kuroo didn’t put his dick in him right the fuck then.

It’s a euphoria apart from any other Oikawa has ever experienced. Painful isn’t the right word to describe the haze, but when he tries to explain how good it hurts, he tells Kuroo to imagine that every dirty thought Kuroo’s ever had of him had been gathered and converted into a visceral need to be fucked until he passed out, doing it all over again as soon as he woke up, that he wanted Oikawa’s cock so badly he felt like he’d die if he didn’t bury it so deep inside him he could count the brain cells he lost with every thrust.      

Out of all the perks of falling in love with a vampire -- the way Kuroo has eyes only for him, the accelerated healing and higher life expectancy, Kuroo’s inexhaustible stamina -- Oikawa's favorite has to be the way his fangs sink in a little deeper when he tugs on his hair. Kuroo’s desperation had bled out in the pathetic whine that had vibrated against Oikawa’s skin, making him shiver.

As much as Oikawa is affected by the chemicals in Kuroo’s saliva, Kuroo is just as wasted on blood so willingly given and Oikawa’s long fingers laced through his hair, anchoring him in place.

Kuroo always drinks from him slowly, ready to pull back at the first sign of pain or discomfort or the sickly pallor that accompanies overindulgence. How he always knows just when to retract his fangs is beyond Oikawa, who never wants to stop, and it’s only thanks to Kuroo’s superior physical strength that he’s able to pull away from where Oikawa keeps his face melded to his throat.

To flirt with death and become it's master -- that's the perk to end all perks. But Oikawa is anything but ungrateful, even when it comes to the little things about their relationship. The devil is in the details, or something like that.

It's so messy when Kuroo drinks, his thick, sweet saliva mixing with Oikawa’s blood as it trickles to collect in the dips of his collarbones. Oikawa loves the way Kuroo’s fangs drip with it just before he closes in on his pulse point, his heart hammering in anticipation of the heady rush that always accompanies the sweet sting of those wicked teeth.

Letting Kuroo drink from him feels as good as letting Kuroo fuck him, and the lusty delirium always takes them from one act to the other, pulling Oikawa apart above and below until he can’t tell what feels better: Kuroo’s cock or his fangs.

 

In one swift motion, Kuroo had made use of the initial spike of arousal to unlatch from Oikawa’s throat, divest Oikawa of his shirt, and relocate the both of them to the couch.

All Oikawa craves is Kuroo’s touch. Doesn’t care where or how he gets it because the fucky vampire endorphins set him to one purpose: having Kuroo against and inside him. It’s not as if he needs the chemicals to want Kuroo, or that he’s addicted to the chemicals themselves; they multiply what he already feels, like a magnifying glass in the sun that burns an ache in his gut only Kuroo can alleviate.

When Kuroo fits his mouth back over the bite wounds Oikawa’s pulse quickens, his blood rising to meet Kuroo’s mouth, and when his hands wander he arches into him, Kuroo's hands dipping beneath his shorts to guide the grind of his hips. He pulls back from his neck far too soon and Oikawa whines, missing the numbing pleasure that’s pumped into his bloodstream as Kuroo drinks, but Kuroo silences him with a copper-tinged kiss.

The thrill of tasting himself in Kuroo’s mouth dances along Oikawa’s spine in a shiver, and it’s enough to chase away his complaint. He presses closer to Kuroo, seeking the warmth that floods his normally cool body, drunk on the knowledge that it’s his blood burning in Kuroo’s veins.

Oikawa licks into Kuroo’s mouth greedily and runs his tongue along the sharp edges of his fangs, paying special attention to the points. The sensation carves a deeper, more desperate ache in him, his mind sticky like it’s been turned to the honey of Kuroo’s eyes. He writhes impatiently, tugging at his shorts and spandex until Kuroo gets the message and helps him peel them off.

He’s stiff and leaking already, and Kuroo moves one hand over his length while the other snakes around to grope his ass, swallowing the moan Oikawa breathes into the kiss.

Eyelids heavy and limbs loose, Oikawa pulls back slightly to mumble against Kuroo’s cheek. “C’mon, I need you to fuck me, Tetsu.”

With a dark chuckle, Kuroo moves his hand from Oikawa’s backside to caress his neck, the pad of his thumb passing over the twin puncture marks, two dark pinpricks encircled by faint blue bruising. Oikawa shivers and leans into his palm, his hips jerking as he fucks up into Kuroo’s other hand, the flush on his cheeks spreading to dust his shoulders and spill across the expanse of his chest.

“What’re you waiting for?” Oikawa demands. He pulls at Kuroo’s shirt to get it off, but his body won’t cooperate -- it’s too intent on it’s goal: the bulge in Kuroo’s pants. “If you don’t get your dick inside me within the next thirty seconds--”

“Alright, alright, always so impatient, Tooru,” Kuroo teases, then he spits in his hand and slides his fingers between his cheeks to massage around his hole, and Oikawa gasps, hands flying to his ass to spread himself for him.

They’d accidentally discovered an additional...property of vampire saliva the first time Kuroo asked, no, _begged_ Oikawa to sit on his face, as he never failed to remind him. After littering his inner thighs with small bites, Kuroo nudged Oikawa so that he fell forward, his hands securing his hips over his face. Legs sprawled out on either side of Kuroo’s head, Oikawa had to brace himself with his forearms as breath tickled beneath his balls and then Kuroo was tonguing him and _oh_.

Within minutes he was quivering and clenching around Kuroo, who pulled back just enough to whisper a hoarse, “Holy _fuck_ ,” against his loose, dripping mess of a hole.

And just to be sure, they experimented. A lot. On the kitchen counter, in the back of their car, under the stars when they went camping, within a grimy public bathroom stall. Just to be sure.

They’ve saved a lot of money on lube since then.  

There’s no pain at the press of one, two fingers. Just the accommodating stretch and then the almost-satisfying pleasure that Kuroo massages into Oikawa's walls, slow and agonizing, his other hand stilling around the base of Oikawa’s cock.

Oikawa moves with Kuroo, following his hand when he pulls out to spit in his hand again before thrusting back inside, so quickly that Oikawa doesn’t have time to process the loss of blinding sensation before Kuroo is fingerfucking him open again.

Kuroo’s saliva numbs and electrifies him in equal measure, the curl of his fingers almost too much, like when he attempts to blow him and Oikawa’s torn between twitching away from him and fucking his throat raw. Kuroo’s fingers are just enough to tickle along the edge of his ache; Oikawa hovers between easing off of them and grinding down, but Kuroo decides for him by pressing deeper with a third finger.

The tension in Oikawa’s groin builds to a vibrating hum, but before he snaps, Kuroo withdraws his fingers and releases his cock, adjusting so that he can nudge his pants down enough to free his own dick. Oikawa purrs at the sight of it, engorged with his blood, but before he can wrap his fingers around him, Kuroo works his hand over his shaft to coat it with more saliva, finally lifting Oikawa up and over so that he can align himself with his hole. He teases him with the head, spreading the mess that soaks him down to his inner thighs.

Oikawa can’t repress the shudder that racks through him as he takes Kuroo nearly to the hilt in one easy slide, but before he can sink down and erase the final inch, Kuroo slams up into him just as he buries his fangs in his throat again.

And then Oikawa’s heartbeat is everywhere -- on Kuroo’s tongue and in Kuroo’s ears, pulsing around Kuroo’s cock as he comes all over his shirt and sobs a broken _YesTetsuI’mcomingfuckfuckfuckfuck--_

Kuroo holds him through it, stilling his own urge to move as he tongues the skin where his fangs puncture Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa hums contentedly, but it turns into a groan when Kuroo finally roll his hips, arms wrapped around Oikawa’s middle as he fucks into him deep and slow. His mouth is hot where he's latched onto Oikawa's neck, the weight of the ecstasy pushing everything from Oikawa's head save for the sensation of Kuroo hitting every sensitive nerve inside him, everywhere he needs it.

The endorphins shorten Oikawa’s refractory period and keep him hard well into his third orgasm, which Oikawa always jokes would be a health risk if not for their bond and the transference of some of Kuroo’s resistance to physical ailments. Even now, he feels no pain where Kuroo grips his waist in a vise, and he tells Kuroo to fuck him harder and faster because he's not going to break -- with Kuroo he can't. 

To accommodate his filthy requests, Kuroo switches their positions, pinning Oikawa to the couch on his back with Kuroo driving into him between his legs. After reaching to stick his fingers in Kuroo’s mouth, Oikawa comes again, stroking himself with a slick hand as Kuroo snaps his hips hard enough that Oikawa’s back chafes against the cushion. He laughs through it, delirious with the overstimulation Kuroo milks from him.

Kuroo follows soon after. His orgasms are beautiful; his brows knit and his entire body goes rigid before he collapses forward, seeking Oikawa’s pulse, nudging his fangs back into his neck and sucking gently. His cock is thick and full inside of him, but it doesn’t pulse with his climax, which is more psychological than physical. Oikawa smooths a hand over Kuroo’s hair as he trembles, his saliva warm now as it pools and spills down onto the couch.

A muted, balmy heat spreads from his neck downward, dissolving the urgency of his arousal as Kuroo pulls out and lies on top of him. “How’s it?” Oikawa whispers into Kuroo’s ear. His weight soothes Oikawa almost as much as the “warm fuzzies” that Kuroo secretes to him through his saliva during his blood highs. He feels nothing but affection and contentment, absently etching patterns into Kuroo’s back with his fingertips.

“‘S good. Real good,” Kuroo says without moving from his throat.

Oikawa half-heartedly swats his ass. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. And you’re heavy.”

“Okay, okay.” Kuroo pulls back and kisses the marks he leaves behind, which will heal within the next few hours. “But I know you love it.”

Loving Kuroo has never been a chore. Oikawa’s body is one entire soft spot for his vampire boyfriend and his goofy smile and dorky laugh, the way he fucks him like it’s his reason for existing, how he never takes too much, even though he never stops telling Oikawa how amazing he tastes. Oikawa makes Kuroo weak too, he supposes. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt list: [☆](https://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/164156385511/kinktober-2017)
> 
> my picks (NOT in order): [♡](https://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/165843243141/hi-hello-kinktober-is-nearly-upon-us-so-its-time)
> 
> [tumblr](http://fucklev.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
